Heart of Storm II
by LadyKrux
Summary: It's my vision of the 2nd part of Heart of Storm... MR of course


DESCRIPTION: It's my vision of the 2nd part of Heart of Storm, so that means this is the first episode of the 4th season of TLW (in my view of course, nothing official..)

SPECIAL THANKS for correcting mistakes belongs to Amz (as usual ;))

Don't be puzzled.. I wrote it in Roxton's point of view. You can imagine that Roxton is telling you his story...  
Enjoy yourselves

HEART OF STORM II.

I was puzzled.

The earth was shaking, land under my feet wasn't stabile and I fell down. I was weak and very tired; I couldn't open my eyes to look around. What was it? I had no idea… I lost Marguerite a few hours ago and right now can't find her.

Maybe I have fallen asleep, because I remember only many figures in white dresses and so much noise. Oh sorry, it might be music, but I cursed it, totally everything. Almost all the figures changed into silver wind, only one stayed and I found that she looked exactly like Marguerite. I calmed down, strange noise or the music hushed and I was allowed to meet her. However when I tried to touch her hair she disappeared; I saw only flashing silver haze. Then I remember a headache and a sharp sun shining. I realized I'm alone and

missing anyone else. What ought I to do? I have had many possibilities… Oh, what should I do? My body was acting without brain's commands; I stood up

looking around myself. Perhaps I hoped I'll see her, but nothing was coming. I didn't waste time with calling her name. Deep inside my mind I guessed she was only an earshot; far away from me. That was over evident as usual. It couldn't be so easy, could it? I was looking for her around the damn place where we lost one another. I crossed it a million times. I learnt to know each tree, each

stone on my way; I was able to pass over again and again with eyes closed. It drove me mad and in all my desperation it got across to me; I'm looking for Marguerite however I don't know how my other friends prosper. I was so stupid. I cared only for myself! Ok, not only myself, but I forgot the others. What a shame!

"Well, when I'll be running fast I will come to the treehouse before dusk and with tomorrow sunrise we all will be able to looking for Marguerite" I whispered to myself and I did it. The treehouse; our not luxury but comfortable and practical accommodation; was destroyed. I glimpsed only still hard floor and parts of any wood walls; that was all.

"For heaven's sake" I sat down to get my breath.

"Roxton, Roxton!" someone was shouting so loudly that I didn't know

who. I quickly turned my head and in the same time I got welcoming by Veronica.

"Roxton, are you ok?" she curiously asked meanwhile hugging me.

"I'm fine. And you? Where are others?"

"We are… erm… all alive. You won't believe your eyes. They are a few only a steps behind me; Challenger, Fin, Ned and… Summerlee! Yesterday was really a magic day, wasn't it?"

"Gospel true"

"But why are you alone? Where is Marguerite?"

"That's what I don't know…" I wanted to finish my thoughts, but the

others came running up and loaded me with their questions. I explained our situation and reached only sad faces and desperation.

Next morning I really wanted to help others with repairing our dwelling, however I just knew that I'm obligatory to find Marguerite. She could hang around; lost and looking for the right way. I felt like she is near me, but I had to admit she wasn't. Everything was so complicated… While I was preparing my rifle, some water and so on, I saw Challenger with Veronica. They were talking very quietly and I knew that they wanted to tell me something unsatisfactory. And I was right. Challenger came to me in slow time and haltingly started:

"Roxton, I'm sorry. The next few days we must repair the treehouse. I am missing Marguerite in the same way as you, we all are, but we need lodging too. Until we put it in order none of us is able to go looking for Marguerite with you."

"We regret" completed Veronica and she wish me good luck.

I couldn't say anything. I understood them.

So I set forth on my own. I didn't know where to go. My heart felt incredibly lonely, but my lips made a little smile. I remember Summerlee's happy face. His eyes were shining all the time. He was so pleased that he could be with us again. I hoped I'll find Marguerite to be able to see him… I hoped she is alive. You know that hope dying last, but my hope was fading.

It got dark. My body was terribly tired. I supposed I went around thousands miles but no result was visible. I willingly lie down to drowsing grass and fell asleep. And then? I'm not sure what happened. I don't know how long I have been laying there. I recall only some quiet noise and something like stroking with a little kiss. Yes, that had to be kiss; as real as if I already experienced it. I smelled well known scent too. I thought she was near… I believe if she wasn't so careless I probably would never talk with her… I overheard something strange; I quickly opened eyes and looked

around. That was stupid, but I exclaimed:

"What is it? Hey! Who are you?!" I had to focused my sleepy sight and probably looked froze, because it was like 'déjà vu'. I saw a white figure; a nice woman's body in snow-white dress. All around me was all hazy, but she didn't disappear. She tried to look invisible, but vainly. I recognized her immediately.

"Marguerite…" I whispered in my surprising. She accepted that I saw her; she stopped her hiding and firmly hugged me. I was unbelievably happy, however Marguerite was hurrying up. She gave me long and greatly sweet kiss

and said only:

"I'm sorry… Good bye."

"Wait!" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't let her leave me. No,

that was evident:

"Where are you going to? We are at least together now."

"No questions, Roxton. I can't talk with you. I shouldn't be there with you at all. Please, understand me. I haven't got any time to explain."

"Please, only a few minutes. I don't know why you want to leave, but I must ask you what happened. Yesterday I lost you on the edge of this forest. We saw each other last. Please; look into my eyes, are you ok? Did they harm you?"

"Oh no, I'm all right…"

"And…"

"No more questions. Do you hear me? I have to go."

"But…"

"Bye John"

You must admit, I couldn't let her go and forget. I was disappointed and I think she was too.

"I thought we are more than friends. I thought I worth more than polite

but cold 'Good bye' "

I confess I didn't want to make her cry. This has to be so hard for her to do. She turned her head to look at me; it showed me drops of tears with sadness in big best loved eyes. Why; why she couldn't tell me the truth? If she did it, she wouldn't cry… I took a few steps toward Marguerite; took her cool hands in mine and looked into depth of her sight.

"What's wrong? What's with you?" I asked carefully.

She sank eyes and told me very quickly:

"I have to return to Avalon."

"Avalon? Are you joking?"

"No! ... Sit down… please… and promise that you'll keep this part of

our meeting hidden."

"Marguerite…"

"Keep this promise."

"But…"

"Please!" Marguerite exclaimed quiet desperately and I had to say:

"I promise."

Then she was looking at me in absolute silent. Maybe she was thinking if she ought to tell it to me or not. I was in calling to grab her into my arms and carry both of us to the tree house. In that moment I didn't want to know what happened. I was too happy to hear important things. I felt her hesitating. But suddenly she started to narrate:

"I was in the grip of the Druids. They carried me to the cave and tried to kill me. I… I called your name. I wished you were near me. I was frightened… so much. But it isn't what I should tell you… Then I saw a blinding gold shine. I had a silly idea. I thought I was standing in front of heaven's gate… But it wasn't only a shine; but there was Veronica's mother…"

"Mother?"

"Yes, Mrs. Layton. I identified her in line with her locket; the same one as Veronica's. And she looked exactly as her daughter. She… she stood there and it seemed like the time itself had stopped. Nobody was moving and I could move towards her. She wiped the drops of blood off my face and told me some… something strange…"

"What?"

"…something likes 'This Plateau is in danger and I won't prove to

save it. I need help; your help Marguerite'. "

"Your help??" I really didn't understand anything.

"Yes; I answered in the same way as you now; I asked 'Why me? What about

Veronica? I thought she'll be your successor.' But she replied 'She

isn't ready yet'… "

"And what did it mean for you?"

"I had to go with her to protect me… and you and the others."

I was disappointed as never before. That wasn't good. I felt problems. Marguerite realized my blank view and kept continuing:

"Why are you looking at me like this? If I refuse her offer I would be

killed..."

I felt hot blood climbing up to my head. Maybe therefore I said something very silly and aggressive:

"Do you think now it's better?!" oh you can't imagine the reaction of

her eyes. I got cold and I wanted to kill myself immediately:

"I'm sorry, sorry! Of course now it's better. You know that… I know

that… I would take back everything I said."

"This... stop it... I hope that was good choice. I hope I'll come

back."

"When? It could last months, years..."

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that Veronica isn't ready to be the successor; but she must work up to it. Because my return depends on her. I won't be free till the day she will be ready to find Avalon."

"And what about us; me and you?" I asked carefully and took her hands to mine. Our eyes were joined; I was waiting for answer and she took a few small steps as straight to me as she almost breathed my air. She whispered:

"Forgive me. It couldn't turn out differently" and I got the last kiss.

Marguerite turned back upon me and slowly went away. My brain operated half but my broken heart went at full blast. I didn't want to accept what happened. I knew I lost her maybe for a long time anyway I didn't admit it to myself; I wished that it was only a horrible nightmare and I'll awake soon. My brain was arguing with my heart and I screamed:

"Marguerite!"

She stopped immediately however didn't turn round. I didn't know what to

tell her. I bet she was crying because I felt bitter tears in my eyes too. I wanted to fly away with her in my arms and never come back. I can imagine how she felt; miserably, hurt, broken. She said with her shaky voice:

"I love you" than put palm to locket on her neck; the same locket as

Veronica's and her mother's, and I saw flashing of silver haze again. In the same while before her disappearing I truly answered:

"Me too."


End file.
